Discussioni aiuto:Dubbi di traduzione
Spostamenti Chiedo un parere a tutti riguardo lo spostamento della pagina "Dubbi di traduzione" in "Aiuto:Dubbi di traduzione", in modo che andrebbe a ricadere sotto il namespace "Aiuto", e non verrebbe contato nel numero degli articoli, in quanto non lo è. Propongo inoltre di isolare alcune delle discussioni interessanti contenute qui sotto nei forum interni o altrove. Che ne dite? Gifh in ascolto19.10.2008 22:58 (UTC) :Concordo riguardo lo spostamento della pagina in una sezione più appropriata, riguardo lo spostamento delle discussioni non saprei, quali vuoi spostare? Mi sembra che tranne un paio siano tutte attinenti--Nazudaco 21:56, 19 ott 2008 (UTC) Concept a proposito, io avevo incontrato più volte questo termine mentre traducevo la pagina: http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Memory_Alpha:About dove compare spesso l'espressione "Wiki Concept". In questo caso io ho sempre tradotto il "concetto di Wiki" perchè mi sembrava che il senso fosse quello di "idea" o "concezione" piuttosto che "realizzazione" ma non sono sicuro; che ne pensate? la pagina tradotta è la seguente: http://memory-alfa.wikia.com/wiki/Memory_Alpha:Informazioni_sul_progetto – IlSisko 00:49, 4 ott 2008 (UTC) :In wikipedia, mi sembra venga allegramente utilizzato il termine concettohttp://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wiki --Gifh 19:40, 5 ott 2008 (UTC) StarShip È meglio tradurre questo termine con Nave Stellare o Astronave? Io sarei più propenso per la prima, mettendo un redirect nella pagina Astronave. --Ganondolf 12:58, 4 ott 2008 (UTC) ps: penso dovremmo lasciare nell'articolo solo le decisioni definitive, mentre tutto il resto sarebbe meglio spostarlo in Discussione :Nel doppiaggio in Italiano l'espressione usata più frequentemente è proprio "nave stellare", quindi anche secondo me è meglio usare questa traduzione, che ad un Trekker suona anche meglio. --Q rioso 13:02, 4 ott 2008 (UTC) ::Concordo, Nave Stellare è il termine più appropriato ed è quello che ho usato fino ad ora...;). Una volta che avremo deciso in modo definitivo sarà meglio editare l'articolo principale per lasciare solo le voci e togliere le discussioni, in modo che serva da chiaro punto di riferimento. --Nazudaco 19:10, 4 ott 2008 (UTC) :::Ineccepibile, aggiungerei una riserva nel caso di citazioni multiple, per evitare troppe ripetizioni, potrebbe essere elegante utilizzare astronave come sinonimo aggiuntivo. Spostato le discussioni presenti nella pagina principale! ;) --Gifh 19:44, 4 ott 2008 (UTC) :Ho creato un redirect da astronave a nave stellare. Sentitevi liberi di utilizzare le due forme indistintamente (grazie gifh) --Ganondolf 01:35, 5 ott 2008 (UTC) Pianeti Nella descrizione dei pianeti ci sono due voci ricorrenti: Native Species su Hypertrek è tradotta con "Specie senziente", utilizziamo questa dicitura? Location come lo traduciamo? Sempre su Hypertrek viene usato "Quadrante"Nazudaco :Sottoscrivo l'idea di basarci su Hypertrek. --MicioGatta 19:37, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::Ho qualche dubbio per senziente, il quale ha un equivalente preciso (sentient), propongo specie indigena, autoctona, nativa, o semplicemente "specie". ::Per location si potrebbe utilizzare anche "posizione".Gifh 21:34, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::Se per "location" si intende una posizione nella Galassia, lascio a voi la scelta che siete più esperti di terminologia trek di me. Se si intende un luogo dove sono state fatte le riprese, direi che location stesso è il termine adatto e non va tradotto. IMHO, eh. --MicioGatta 18:48, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Location è un termine adoperato nella didascalia delle foto dei pianeti --Nazudaco 19:48, 3 October 2008 (UTC) È fondamentale che tutti usino le stesse espressioni, per me va bene "Specie nativa" e "Posizione". Prima di correggere aspetto altri pareri.Nazudaco : A me vanno bene. :) --MicioGatta 18:50, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Nella descrizione dei pianeti si incontra sempre il termine homeworld, per definire che è il pianeta nativo di una determinata razza. In italiano si può tradurre in mille modi ma credo che manchi un termine specifico di una sola parola. Domando lumi su come procedere soprattutto per quanto riguarda il link, dato che nella wiki inglese esiste una pagina con tale nome. Mi domandavo se era consigliabile creare una pagina in italiano con titolo homeworld dove puntano le varie definizioni che potrebbero essere usate come per esempio "luogo di origine", pianeta natale" "pianeta d'origine" ecc ecc.--Nazudaco 15:56, 5 ott 2008 (UTC) :Direi di decidere quale utilizzare in modo ufficiale (io voto Pianeta d'origine) e in caso mettere un po' di #REDIRECT nei sinonimi --Ganondolf 16:55, 5 ott 2008 (UTC) Hypertrek Scusate il dissenso, Hypertrek è un ottima guida di riferimento amatoriale sul mondo Trek in italiano, anche se carente e incompleta per certi aspetti, è certamente il meritevole frutto del lavoro di alcuni fan. Non credo sia il caso di creare un "clone" di HyperTrek nè di competere con esso, ma di fare una wiki italiana sul mondo trek, diversa dal progetto chiuso. – Gifh 21:37, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :Si, hai ragione, il nostro deve essere un progetto indipendente, avevo citato Hypertrek solo per avere un punto di riferimento su cui basarsi.Nazudaco You You can edit a page: puoi o potete modificare una pagina? --MicioGatta 13:08, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Si potrebbe anche lasciare all'infinito: "E' possibile modificare una pagina..." o "Per modificare una pagina..." – IlSisko 13:40, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Si può fare, ma se non ricordo male ho incontrato punti in cui era difficile farlo.--MicioGatta 13:41, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Apocrypha Come si potrebbe tradurre "Apocrypha "? E un titolo ricorrente nei paragrafi, come per esempio in questo articolo: http://memory-alfa.wikia.com/wiki/Acamar_III --Nazudaco 12:37, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Il termine Apocrifo dovrebbe essere appropriato--Gifh 22:51, 3 ott 2008 (UTC) ::"Apocrypha" (in Italiano "apocrifo") è qualcosa di non ufficialmente riconosciuto (proprio come i Vangeli Apocrifi); nel caso di Star Trek parleremmo di non canon perché narrato in romanzi, o spiegato in manuali, senza alcun riscontro nelle serie televisive o nei film. Si potrebbe penare a qualcosa del tipo "Note non ufficiali", se traducessimo con "Notizie apocrife" (o simile) temo sarebbe poco chiaro. --Q rioso 10:46, 4 ott 2008 (UTC) :::È un termine che si traduce maledettamente male, è qualcosa che è successo dopo gli avvenimenti narrati nei telefilm e non canon. Che ne dite di "Avvenimenti successivi" nel titolo e poi specificare alla fine del testo che si tratta di materiale non canon? --Nazudaco 11:28, 4 ott 2008 (UTC) In italiano Apocrifo è una parola desueta relegata all'uso religioso, per riferirsi ai vangeli non riconosciuti. Io sono d'accordo con Avvenimenti Successivi.--Ganondolf 15:53, 5 ott 2008 (UTC) :Sono d'accordo riguardo lo stonare del termine "Apocrifo", ma secondo me l'espressione "Avvenimenti successivi" non si adatta a tutti i contesti, solo ad alcuni di essi. Nella sezione "Apocrypha" sono riportati fatti non canon, non ufficiali, narrati in romanzi o fumetti, ma non si tratta necessariamente di eventi successivi rispetto a quanto abbiamo visto nelle serie o nei film. --Q rioso 17:01, 5 ott 2008 (UTC) ::E se lasciassimo il termine in inglese, visto che è abbastanza intuitivo?--Nazudaco 17:30, 5 ott 2008 (UTC) :::Penso (purtroppo) che sia una delle opzioni migliori. O quello, o "Notizie non ufficiali" o cose del genere --Ganondolf 17:49, 5 ott 2008 (UTC) :::: A me i termini "Apocrifo" o "Apocrypha" piacciono, secondo me possiamo utilizzare anche la traduzione italiana, è vero che è usato soprattutto per i Vangeli, ma cmq ha un suo significato. Per me è ok usare Apocrypha. --MicioGatta 12:51, 7 ott 2008 (UTC) Stock footage Non conosco il termine preciso in italiano per stock footage, so di cosa si tratta ma ignoro se esiste un equivalente in linguaggio tecnico nella nostra lingua, potete aiutarmi?--Nazudaco 10:31, 5 ott 2008 (UTC) :Credo che l'equivalente in Italiano dovrebbe essere il materiale (immagini e/o filmati) d'archivio --Q rioso 10:36, 5 ott 2008 (UTC) hand-held Sono indeciso su come tradurre questo termine. Il significato è "che si tiene in una mano", percui il termine più adatto penso sia palmare. Tuttavia questo ha un significato molto specifico (forse troppo specifico rispetto alla sua connotazione originale) e non sono del tutto convinto del suo utilizzo. Voi come lo tradurreste? --Ganondolf 02:12, 5 ott 2008 (UTC) :Che ne pensate di portatile?--Gifh 08:41, 5 ott 2008 (UTC) portatile viene già utilizzato come traduzione di portable, che ha un significato più generale (come il tricorder a tracolla della tos). hand-held è portatile, ma più piccolo (e pratico) --Ganondolf 12:20, 5 ott 2008 (UTC) ::Tascabile?--Adozu :Potrebbe essere un alternativa valida! --Gifh 19:40, 5 ott 2008 (UTC) Aggiudicato --Ganondolf 00:10, 6 ott 2008 (UTC) :Ho trovato un altro caso in cui hand-held, non può venir tradotto in altro modo che con portatile, vedi Fucile al plasma e Memory Alpha:Albero delle categorie. Giusto per completezza dell'informazione. Gifh absculta 9.02.2009 10:21 Categoria: medical equipment Ho riscontrato l'utilizzo della categoria medical equipment tradotto come equipaggiamento medico e attrezzatura medica, il primo mi sembra adeguato, anche se un po' stonato. Suggerimenti? Consiglio di tradurre sempre in fondo all'articolo la categoria con Categoria: e il termine appropriato, in modo da includere automaticamente l'articolo nella categoria corretta ed evitare l'inserimento di duplicati (non so se il redirect funziona anche con le categorie)--Gifh 17:44, 5 ott 2008 (UTC) : Finora avevo tradotto con equipaggiamento medico, perché mi sembrava di ricordare fosse l'espressione usata nel manuale tecnico di TNG. Dovrei ricontrollare. --Q rioso 07:21, 7 ott 2008 (UTC) ::A me invece piace il termine equipaggiamento medico. Direi che può andare pure bene così.--Ganondolf 15:01, 8 ott 2008 (UTC) Anche a me tra i due suona meglio equipaggiamento medico, chiedevo perché li avevo trovati entrambi. Grazie! Gifh Suggerimenti Ausilio di traduzione Esiste una funzione di Google che potrebbe essere utile per approfondimenti linguistici su parole ed espressioni non comuni sui dizionari: si tratta di digitare nella casella di ricerca define: '''termine da ricercare' , con e senza i due punti dà risultati diversi. In alternativa, con lo stesso meccanismo è possibile usare ''translate: '''termine da ricercare' . --Gifh 08:41, 5 ott 2008 (UTC) Segnalo questo '''ottimo' sito che traduce in tutte le lingue: frasi.net Gifh absculta 28.02.2009 11:23 Rientri nelle discussioni Questa discussione è stata spostata: Forum:Rientri_nelle_discussioni --Gifh 21:45, 11 ott 2008 (UTC) Sangue Vulcaniano Ho dei dubbi sul sangue vulcaniano. Vulcan blood is copper based and is copper or rust colored when deoxygenated in the veins and green when oxygenated in the arteries. Bruises and dermal abrasions therefore take on a green color. L'ho tradotto come: :Il sangue vulcaniano è basato sul rame e quindi è di color rosso rame quando è deossigenato nelle vene, mentre è verde quando è ossigenato nelle arterie. Lividi e ferite sono quindi color verde. Il problema è che non mi risulta che il sangue venoso vulcaniano sia rosso rame. Se così cossì anche quello dei lividi e delle ferite dovrebbe essere rosso rame. Invece: http://img165.imageshack.us/img165/7190/kirshara330gg5.th.jpg http://img165.imageshack.us/img165/4362/kirshara379ho4.th.jpg Pareri? --MicioGatta 20:53, 21 nov 2008 (UTC) :Credo che sia un errore originato da qui: http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Talk:Vulcan#Color_of_Vulcan_blood. Il sangue vulcaniano è verde, al limite in forma deossigenata potrebbe essere verde-blu o verde scuro, ma non rosso. Gifh absculta 21.11.2008 23:17 Chairman Consigli per tradurre questo termine? - la frase è - Nilva was a "Ferengi Commerce Authority" Commissioner and Chairman of Slug-o-Cola in the 2370 - Capo? Presidente? --Nazudaco 16:24, 4 giu 2009 (UTC) :Presidente potrebbe essere adeguato, dato che si tratta di una società commerciale. Gifh absculta 4.06.2009 21:33 Redshirt Come potrei tradurre questo termine? Maglia rossa? Uniforme rossa? (Tutina rossa mi sa di presa in giro).--Saavikam 15:57, 24 lug 2009 (UTC) :Ma è proprio una presa in giro! Il termine è usato in tono canzonatorio. In Italia si usano entrambi i termini, mi pare che ci sia una prevalenza per "tutina rossa" ma non ne sono sicuro - non mi sono messo a leggere tutti i link di google! - Personalmente mi piace di più "tutina" (da più l'idea dell'intenzione ironica del termine) ma credo che sia meglio aspettare altri pareri, se non ce ne sono potremmo aprire un sondaggio sul nostro forum di supporto Nazudaco 24.07.2009 18:12 ::Anche a me tutina rossa non dispiacerebbe, senonché mi sembra sia già stato adottato nelle traduzioni magliette rosse, vedi contenuti speciali di questo DVD. Gifh absculta 24.07.2009 21:44 (local time) :Non sono molto convinto che la Disney possa essere considerata come fonte canon, (in questo caso si è limitata a fare una traduzione letterale di "redshirt"), facendo una ricerca con google ed impostando come parametri di ricerca - tutina rossa enterprise - fornisce 20.900 risultati. Dando invece - maglietta rossa enterprise - si hanno 2.180 risultati, e con - maglia rossa enterprise - 2750 risultati, pur considerando i risultati non coerenti che tuttavia saranno presenti in tutte le ricerche direi che il mondo dei fan ha deciso per "tutina rossa" Nazudaco 24.07.2009 22:21 Pensavo che si potrebbe procedere, come suggerito da Nazudaco, ad aprire il sondaggio su TP per vedere come i fruitori di MA/it considerano (e vorrebbero venissero considerate) le "redshirt". Le opzioni potrebbero essere a) tutina rossa; b) maglietta rossa; c) maglia rossa; d) uniforme rossa. --Saavikam 16:53, 27 lug 2009 (UTC) :Poiché qui non ci sono stati molti interventi, penso che si possa procedere. Ritengo che l'esito non debba necessariamente essere vincolante in quanto TP non è la sede idonea per le decisioni, che debbono essere prese in MA, tuttavia se si riesce ad avviare una discussione può darsi che ci siano degli spunti interessanti e magari anche risolutori della questione. Apri pure il sondaggio Saavikam.Nazudaco 27.07.2009 21:37 ::Chiedo scusa, ma Disney era solo il sito ospitante l'offerta, credo che la traduzione sia curata dallo stesso team che si occupa dei sottotitoli ufficiali, come si può intuire da questo screenshot, tuttavia concordo in pieno per allargare gli orizzonti attraverso un suffragio! :) Gifh absculta 27.07.2009 22:10 (local time) Plurale dei sostantivi stranieri nel plurale italianizzato Ho notato che nell'episodio , la battuta di dialogo che in originale risulta "Thanks for the drinks", dalla mia traduzione "Grazie per i drink" è stata trasformata in "Grazie per i drinkS", con la s finale. Non ho la versione in italiano di questo episodio, ma ritengo molto improbabile che il dialogo in italiano abbia tenuto la desinenza finale s del plurale per i sostantivi inglesi, e questo perché in italiano è errato. Tutti i sostantivi inglesi al plurale che vengono tenuti nella nostra lingua, sono resi comunque senza la s finale. È per questo che diciamo tunnel e non tunnels, flashback e non flashbacks, film e non films. Chiunque lo fa, commette un errore. Può darsi che i responsabili della traduzione e dell'adattamento dialogo, nonché i doppiatori, abbiano sbagliato, ma non per questo noi si deve ripetere il loro sbaglio. --Saavikam 06:46, set 27, 2009 (UTC) :Sono assolutamente conscio del fatto che "Drinks" in Italiano è una forma errata, ma posso assicurare che la battuta è proprio così. A mio avviso, come nel caso di Spot che nel doppiaggio talvolta diventa di sesso maschile, ritengo che la riproduzione delle citazioni vada effettuato in maniera fedele, compresi gli errori di doppiaggio, eventualmente segnalando l'incongruenza, come nel caso della diversa Data Stellare in questo caso ad esempio. Gifh absculta 27.09.2009 09:22 (local time) Dubbio su Story arcs Mi premeva sottoporre alla vostra attenzione che nei template del sidebar degli episodi e dei film, vi è un richiamo alla voce story arcs, quindi abbiamo un'ottantina di link fra le pagine più richieste. Dato che la traduzione "archi storici" mi stona, cercavo un titolo più adeguato, ma mi viene fuori solo qualcosa come "ciclo di episodi", che mi lascia dubbioso. Help please! Qualche proposta? 13.10.2009 01:10 (local time) :Non vorrei dire una sciocchezza ma credo che in italiano si dica arco narrativoNazudaco 13.10.2009 10:12 Certo, è decisamente più professionale, ma non mi veniva. Se non ci sono ulteriori suggerimenti, procedo con il tuo, grazie! 13.10.2009 10:51 (local time) Airlock Qualcuno conosce la traduzione canonica? Grazie Nazudaco 3.11.2009 23:24 :Nella traduzione che ho fatto in primo contatto (vedi metà del 2° atto), l'ho tradotto semplicemente con "portello", in quanto è il portello pressurizzato che consente l'ingresso e l'uscita fra ambienti a diversa pressione, di solito situati nelle camere di equilibrio o decompressione. Non so se sia mai stato nominato esplicitamente con altri termini, ma non lo escludo. 3.11.2009 22:42 (local time) Grazie, per ora adotto questa traduzione, in attesa di eventuali interventi. Nazudaco 3.11.2009 22:50 Help termini cinematografici! Nonostante tutti i miei sforzi, non sono riuscito ancora a tradurre le seguenti mansioni: * Loop Editors * Scoring Mixer * Re-Recording Mixers * Casting * Title Design * Optical Photography Supervisor * Optical Printer Operators * Optical Line-up * Optical Laboratory Technicians * Matte Photography * Matte Photography Assistant * Supervising Modelmaker * Model Electronics * Molecular Computer Graphics Se qualcuno conosce i termini equivalenti, gli sarei molto grato. Mi chiedevo inoltre se scorporare da questo articolo le prime quattro sezioni in voci di aiuto distinte, dato che potrebbero anche diventare molto corpose. 20.01.2010 22:04 (local time)